I Hate Everyone
by GinnyBadWolf
Summary: Church is fed up with how Tex treats him like crap, and how she doesn't ever love him like she should. And he tells her so. Tex is determined to prove him wrong. Rated T for language.


**Hey guys! This is my first Chex fic. I love Chex! Chex. Also, Tex might be a bit OOC in this, but she is sad about something that will be revealed to you soon enough, so... yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: Not owner of RvB, or any of the movies mentioned or quoted.**

Tex sat down at the breakfast table and instantly reached over for a piece of Church's bacon. He gave her a peeved glare, but the anger faded and he gave her a small lopsided smile as he scooched his plate over so they could share.

Whenever Church did something like that, Tex felt instantly obligated to make sure nobody else was around to see it, or punch him in the stomach, but she couldn't deny the warm feeling in her stomach that came too.

She smiled as she ate another piece of his bacon, and then slid out of her seat to put on her armor. She was going to train today, just like she did every day.

She didn't notice his sad frown as she left without saying a word.

Church sighed. Tex always left without telling where she would go, or she wouldn't say when she'd be back. She just never said goodbye.

He finished his his breakfast and picked himself up out of the chair, and into his room to get on his voice. He could hear Tucker cussing at on Caboose and Caboose (the dumb fuck) being stupid at Tucker.

When his armor pieces locked on, he picked up the sniper rifle and strolled out to the top of the base. He never actually used the rifle - if he ever heard anything from the Reds, it was only when there was one of his Blue problems going on again. But right now was a time of boring sitting around in a canyon again, so the Reds were the distant (pathetic) threat they always were.

He looked around with the sniper rifle for a little while, checking to make sure the Reds weren't planning anything. Today, him, the boys, and Tex were going to watch movies and he didn't want to get ambushed while they were doing it. He wasn't given any surprises from the Reds. With a small shock, he saw Tex doing pushups behind the base. He smiled warmly - it was always a surprise to see her again.

He sighed again.

Tex was perfect. Well, actually that was far from the truth - she was a cold bitch, but she was his cold bitch, so she was his kind of perfect. Still, she never acted like she was his - she let him love her, but she never loved him back. He frowned a little - she did love him, she just had a funny way of showing it. Yeah.

He lowered his sniper rifle and walked inside the base, setting it down before heading outside and leaning against the wall, watching her work out. She turned her head to him, looked at him for a moment, and then looked to the ground again as she continued her push ups.

He gave a small smile and started to talk. "How's it goin', Tex?" He called out to her.

She paused her push up for a bit to breathlessly answer. "It's goin' okay." She began her push ups again.

He tried again. "So, when are you going to stop training?" She didn't stop her push ups to answer this time.

"Some time later." Her answer was cut short a little, a signal of an attempt to end the conversation. He frowned now, just a little.

"You said you were going to watch movies with us today. We're going to start now, if you want to come." He made up the fact that they were starting the movies now, but he wanted an excuse to get her to stop.

She sighed. "I think I'll pass for now." He frowned more.

"But we're going to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre, just like you asked. We even ordered a teddy bear for Caboose from command, and they dropped it down last night!" He was aware that he sounded whiny, but it was the truth.

She halted her push ups and came to her feet, stretching as she talked. "Look, Church. I'm not in the mood right now, okay? Just leave me alone." He withdrew at her cold comment, angry now.

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it." The bite to his words was almost specifically meant to make her angry.

She took a step forward. "Church, just leave. I don't want to fight right now."

He took a step forward as well. "You don't ever want to do anything, ever! All you do is train and shoot things. You never talk, you never relax, you never smile or hold my hand or anything." He sounded a little desperate. Tex frowned, a little sad.

"Is that what this is about? Me not holding your hand or... or hugging, or anything?"

He turned away, surly. "You never... act like you should."

She felt a little hurt at that. "Church, it's just not the way I am. You know that!"

He huffed. "Maybe it's just not the way you feel. I don't know why I'm even pretending."

She drew back. Of course it was the way she felt, she just had trouble saying it. "Church, you know that I... I, uh..."

And then he exploded. "What, you love me!? Fat chance! In every other relationship, the girl actually likes the guy and will tell him that! In every other relationship, they hold hands and kiss and tell each other that they fucking _love_ each other! But with us, all I do is love you-" his voice was ragged and desperate - "And you just take it and leave. You treat me like crap, and I hate it! I thought that I hated everyone except for you, but you know what!? I hate you, Tex! I fucking _hate_ you!"

As he turned to stalk off, he muttered a few words to her. "Goodbye, Tex."

She melted. Her voice came out smaller than she meant it to, and sounded sadder than it should have been. "Don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes."

He started to stalk off, but he turned his head to the side as he addressed her again. " _Goodbye,_ Tex."

And she was left standing there, feeling crushed as he disappeared behind the base.

Church stormed inside the base and tore off his helmet, throwing it to the side as he stomped through the living room where Tucker and Caboose sat, confused and in the middle of eating their popcorn. He didn't spare them a glance as he continued to walk through the base before throwing open the door to his room, coming in, and slamming the door shut.

He basically launched himself onto his bed, his armor sinking into the uncomfortable mattress as he let out a growl of frustration.

Flipping over, he put a hand on his forehead and groaned. Ugh, Tex could be so horrible to him. He hadn't even realized until now how she used him for his love, and then would just walk off. She didn't love him. She pretended to.

God, he hated her. He hated her just like he hated everyone else.

She was nothing to him now. She was just another person in his life that he had to put up with. One who would kick his ass for saying that to her, but still someone he hated.

Tex stood outside, completely still. She hadn't moved from her spot ever since Church left her, left her for good. She had always thought that if you didn't say goodbye, you weren't really gone. Well, Church had said goodbye. He was really, really gone.

Well, he was still here. And that would probably hurt more.

But he was really gone in her eyes. How he would sit closer to her than was totally necessary, how he would sometimes sling an arm around her shoulders, how he would give her some of his food, how he would be protective over her when she did something dangerous, how he would laugh and curse and joke and smile... oh god. She was in love with a person who hated her now.

It kind of hurt more that he hated everyone, because it meant that instead of being some big, terrible, evil villain that he would hate and always pay attention to, she was just another thorn in his side. Something he wouldn't even notice anymore. She was nothing to him.

She had to get him back. She had to make him realize that she loved him.

With a determined stride, she unfroze herself and came back inside.

In her room, she went over all the options in her mind. If she tried to seduce him, he'd just get angry at her and make her leave for trying to use him for sex. If she was really nice to him, he'd just think that she was trying to get him to do nice things for her again, or ask to be just friends. And if she took it too slow, it would look like she was fine with Church's decision, or he might lose his feelings for her, or... She shook her head of those thoughts. She just needed to do something simple.

Maybe she could just love him.

But right now he wouldn't be feeling that friendly right now. He needed a little time to cool off.

She decided that maybe the best way to get through to him right now was through his friends. If maybe she watched some movies with Caboose and Tucker, Church would realize she wasn't heartless.

Besides, how hard could it be to watch some movies with two idiots?

Tex flopped down on her bed, absolutely exhausted. God, that was the hardest eight hours she'd ever lived through, and that was counting her Freelancer days.

She had decided to let the boys pick out a movie to watch first, starting with Caboose. After 'patiently' explaining what a movie was, Caboose had picked out the movie with the most colors on the front. It was a My Little Ponies movie from hundreds of years ago that had made its way into their collection - on second thought, all of their movies were vintage, oldies from the basic days.

Anyway, the movie was absolutely pink and excruciating. She thought that it would never be over, and when it was, it was the most relieved she had ever been in her life.

Then it was Tucker's turn. After a lot of coaxing, she had convinced Tucker not to play a porno movie. The argument consisted of:

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"But it's just a little hentai love..."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Come on, Tex! I know you'd like it too! Might even learn something from it that you could practice with me! Bow chicka bow wow."

"Yeah, I could practice with you because you're a girl."

"Low blow. I wish you could blow me a little lower, though! Bow chicka bow - OW!" He was interrupted by a punch to the stomach that winded him temporarily.

"No. Besides, we don't have any hentai porno in the movie collection. We don't have _any_ porno. Plus, Caboose is in the room, so you better shut the fuck up."

"I can just play some of my home videos instead. Caboose will just think it's fast snuggling, with some big -"

"I'm gonna cut you off there. Anything you play has to be rated PG - 13 or lower."

"Fuck. Fine."

Eventually, he settled on Pacific Rim, which Tex enjoyed a lot more than she thought she would. The Jaeger Pilots reminded her of the Freelancers.

When that was finished, she grinned evilly. "I'm gonna give you guys a five minute break so you pussies can prepare for a real movie. I'll make the popcorn, and Caboose will grab his teddy bear. Tucker, keep yourself from mastrubating or whatever it is that you pervert does in your spare time." Tucker grinned as Tex walked away.

"I know what I do in my spare time - whoa, whoa, WHOA, no need to get hasty!" Suddenly, he found himself staring down the barrel of a shiny black shotgun that Tex had gotten from nowhere.

"Do. Not. Finish. That. Sentence." She growled, her face looking a little dangerous as the popcorn exploded menacingly in the background. Tucker raised his hands and assumed an innocent expression.

"Okay, okay. Shutting up now." He slowly turned his head to the screen and set the movie up to Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He had seen his fair share of horror movies, but sitting beside Texas herself while watching one was a completely different story.

Tex sat down with three hot bowls of popcorn expertly balanced on her arms, and was soon joined by Caboose who was clutching a giant teddy bear he had dubbed 'Bunny' even though it was the wrong species.

She gave a small sad smile as she handed Caboose the bowl of popcorn and watched as he began to try and feed Bunny some of it. Church was really being sweet when he gave Caboose the teddy bear. No matter what he tried to say, he really did care for Caboose and Tucker. He was nice, somewhere on the inside.

As Tucker clicked play and Caboose instantly hid himself behind Bunny, Tex found herself stuck on the subject of Church. So much so, in fact, she couldn't focus on even her favorite movie. The only thing she could think of was how Church might put his arm around her shoulders while she watched, trying to protect her from the horror movie even though he was the one who would have needed to be protected from the jump scares.

The movie ended before she realized, and she was a bit surprised to find that Tucker and Caboose were already sorting through the movies to find a new one to watch. Tex got up and joined them, sorting through the collection. It looked as if they would all have to agree on one movie to watch.

Tucker finally pulled out one movie, and after a lot of arguing, they finally decided to watch it. Pitch Perfect.

Tex couldn't deny that she had enjoyed the movie, besides the fact that it was of a slightly different genre than she was used to watching. Caboose didn't understand any of it and Tucker had really enjoyed all the parts with the girls in it. But the part Tex had focused on the most was the part where Jesse had yelled at Beca.

"Jesse, come on, open up."

"Hey, I tried to call you, I left you a bunch of messages."

"Yeah, I got 'em."

"Sorry that we fought. I was mad, and I overreacted, and - just - Aubrey makes me crazy."

"Seriously? You think I'm mad because you yelled at me?"

"No, I know -"

"No, you don't. You think you know but you don't. You push away anyone who could possibly care about you. Why is that?"

"I dunno."

"Well you better figure it out, because I'm done with... whatever this is."

"Jesse -"

"I'm done."

" _Goodbye, Tex."_ She looked down, a small sigh escaping her lips. In the end, Beca and Jesse got back together. She hoped that it would be possible for them too.

Her hair was messed up and her nerves were frazzled. Throughout every movie, Tucker and Caboose had either argued or made stupid comments that just slipped beneath her radar, making her crazy without realizing it. Though she was happy that she had spent the day watching movies, right now she was done.

Besides, it would have been better with Church.

As she made her way back to the room, Tucker had said, "Thanks for the popcorn and the movie night, that was fun."

The other response was "Goodbye scary lady! You make good popcorn!" Luckily for Tex, the short exchange had taken place close to Church's room, so she hoped he had heard. Stumbling back to her room, she collapsed on the bed and sighed. Seriously, hardest. Eight. Hours. Ever.

Before she knew it, she was asleep.

A ray of moonlight had reached across the room, snaking its way across her cabinet and the floor until it reached her bed, coming across her eyes and waking her up. She had never really slept well, and even the slightest interruptions woke her up. Freelancer impulses, she supposed.

Now that she was up, she was up, though. She had learned from experience that once woken up, she would just not fall asleep again. But she would still try, and she rolled over and closed her eyes for about two seconds before knowing that it wouldn't work. Sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes, she looked around for a moment before feeling lonely.

Church didn't usually come to sleep with her. He felt like it was a little too far, she supposed, so he had only slept with her or even just cuddled with her on the nights where it felt right. Tonight would have been one of them, she was sure, but it wasn't.

She would make it one.

Getting up determinedly and making her way to the door, she mentally prepared herself before opening it and walking into the hall. She spared a glance at Tucker and Caboose's room before moving on to Church's, sliding open the door quietly and coming in.

She looked at him for a second - all black hair and rough edges, but sleeping soundly in the bed, a tiny frown on his face. Then she shook herself out of it - how would Church react to seeing a person he hated staring at him as he slept?

She took a couple quiet steps forward, hesitating before slowly sitting down on the edge of his bed. He stirred, eyes opening and blearily looking up at her. "Tex?" His voice was devoid of all hatred, just confusion and a tiny undertone of sadness. "What are you doing here?"

She averted her eyes, choosing to glance at the door before answering. "I - I just wanted to say that -" Goddammit, why hadn't she figured out what she wanted to say before coming in here? "I can't hate you. I want to hate you, because you hate me, but - I just - I just... love you too much." His lips parted, about to say something that undoubtedly would have been 'What?' but she didn't let him speak.

Closing the gap between their lips, she kissed him hard. Church seemed shocked - they had never actually kissed here. Never. But just as Tex was about to pull away, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back.

Church flitted back between sad, angry, confused, and completely in love, not knowing which one to be, but over and over he qualified for the category 'in love'. He couldn't deny her, and he couldn't deny their love, no matter how hard he tried. She loved him. The cold bitch that he loved loved him back.

And when they pulled apart, Tex made a little sigh that he had never expected her to ever make. He carefully kept his arms wrapped around her as he laid back down with her, and pressed her close to him. He would never, ever leave her or lose her again.


End file.
